


Intermediary

by kiyala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Yuuto and Yuuya mean two very different things to Shun, so of course kissing one would feel different to kissing the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/pseuds/pyrophane) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> for [pyrophane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane)'s prompt!

He knows this touch, even if the hands are unfamiliarly soft. Shun takes them into his own, pressing a kiss to the centre of each soft palm, then pulls back to find Yuuya smiling at him. It's the same soft smile that he's used to from Yuuto; one of the few things the Academia could not take from him and turn rough and ragged. A memory of Heartland before it was attacked, Shun thinks to himself. A remnant of home.

Yuuya doesn't know Shun well enough yet to recognise when his thoughts are straying into painful territory. When he surges forward to kiss Shun, it must be Yuuto in control. Shun's suspicion is confirmed by the kiss itself; deep and passionate and so familiar that it makes Shun's chest ache in a different way. He wonders if it's Yuuto's breaths he can hear, or if he's just filling the blanks on his own. He tightens his grip, as if he can hold onto Yuuto for longer.

"Shun." It _is_ Yuuto's voice he can hear. 

Shun blinks, trying to reconcile one's voice coming from the other's body. They might be identical in their features, but that still doesn't make them perfect copies of each other. They're both products of their own separate experiences and the difference it causes is as stark as night and day. Yuuto's expression now is as gentle as the morning sun, just the same as how Yuuya shines like all the stars in the night sky.

"I'll be back soon," Yuuto promises, speaking right against Shun's lips. "We've had out time together. I want you to spend more time with _him_."

Shun kisses him hard, glad when Yuuto kisses back, until they turn clumsy and feel entirely different. 

"Yuuya," Shun murmurs, pulling back. 

With a blush high on his cheeks, Yuuya looks away even though he's still in Shun's lap. "Um… even when Yuuto's in control, he lets me watch. Sorry. I don't know how to kiss you like he does."

Shun thinks back to the words Yuuto would say to him, back before he fully understood what was happening. _Trust Yuuya_. He knows Yuuto well enough to read between the lines. He knows that right now, Yuuto wants him to take care of Yuuya.

"It's fine," he says, his fingertips gentle against Yuuya's jaw, turning his head so they're looking at each other. "You can learn."

Yuuya, to his credit, is a quick study. He goes willingly as Shun pulls him in again, tilting his head as directed. Shun can feel his shaky exhale, but Yuuya doesn't back down. It's not often that Shun has the patience to be this gentle; there is no softness left to him ever since Heartland was attacked, but Yuuto is trusting him with this. Yuuya is trusting him too, and Shun can't let either of them down.

"Relax," he mutters, and it makes Yuuya smile. Shun rests his hand on the back of Yuuya's neck, guiding him closer, and wonders if Yuuto is watching.

He doesn't know if Yuuya has kissed anyone before, but it doesn't make a difference to Shun anyway. He knows that he has to take this slow either way. 

He pauses just before their lips meet, letting Yuuya close the distance between them. Again, it's entirely different to kissing Yuuto, but Shun thinks to himself that perhaps that's not such a bad thing. They're two separate people after all. Shun might care about them both, but in different ways. It would makes sense that being with them would not feel the same. Yuuto carries their history together, memories of a better time, combined with memories of them fighting, back to back and confident that they would have each other to rely on. Yuuya, on the other hand, carries the promise of something new, something happier, as if he can achieve everything Yuuto wanted for the world through his duelling.

With a rush of fondness, Shun settles his hands on Yuuya's sides and holds him. Yuuya is still here, as determined as ever to make the world smile. No matter how many dimensions he's travelled through or the fights he's been thrown into, he hasn't let go of his dream, he hasn't let go of what truly makes him the person he is.

For all of their differences, Yuuya and Yuuto are incredibly alike in other ways. Shun supposes that they're counterparts for a reason, after all. Besides, finding these similarities between them makes something settle in Shun's chest, as if he's _allowed_ to feel the way he does for both of them. He isn't replacing Yuuto with Yuuya—it would be impossible to replace him at all—but instead, he's finding a balance between both of them, just as they are with each other.

With a deep breath, Yuuya kisses him again. It's gentle, a little uncertain, but he's never been the type to run away from things just because he doesn't know what lies ahead. He holds onto Shun's shoulders, angling his head so that their lips fit together better. Shun kisses Yuuya a little harder, holding his sides firmly. He likes the fact that Yuuya is determined to keep going, to improve until he's kissing Shun just as hard, his breath coming out as soft pants between their mouths, humming low in his throat as their tongues slide against each other, tentative at first but then slowly building the confidence for more.

Shun isn't prepared for the way it leaves him feeling like he's burning up. He's suddenly too warm under all of his layers, but he doesn't want to pull away from Yuuya, not even to loosen his scarf.

He only pulls away when he feels a bite to his lower lip. He immediately knows that he's looking at Yuuto's eyes, and Yuuto's grin.

"Listen," Yuuto tells him, voice deeper than Yuuya's and edged with something Shun has long since learned to recognise as, _this will be fun_. "Pass this on for me, okay?"

Shun doesn't even get the chance to ask, because Yuuto is kissing him. It's different to the way Yuuto usually kisses him, and Shun immediately understands. This kiss isn't actually meant for him.

"Okay?" Yuuto asks against Shun's lips, smiling. Shun doesn't even know how to reply but he's saved from having to when Yuuto leans in again, fingers curling into his hair. "This one's for you."

The next kiss feels more familiar, but Shun's still thinking about the one before, and what it means. The thought of Yuuto using him as a proxy to kiss Yuuya makes something hot coil in Shun's belly. It's not the jealousy he might have felt with anyone else. When it comes to Yuuto and Yuuya, Shun knows exactly where he stands and for the briefest moment, he finds himself lamenting the fact that he's unable to physically be between them.

"You're distracted," Yuuto scolds, biting Shun's lip harder this time.

"You distracted me," Shun mutters, biting back, helpless to the grin that curves across his lips.

"You're thinking about me and Yuuya," Yuuto says, sounding delighted.

"You started it," Shun points out. "What does he think? Is he watching?"

Yuuto shakes his head. "Not this time. I want the kiss to surprise him. Do you remember what it feels like?"

"Yeah," Shun breathes.

Yuuto cocks his head to the side with a grin. "Do you want me to remind you anyway?"

Shun replies by pulling Yuuto into another kiss, memorising the way their lips fit together, the light tease of Yuuto's tongue against his, the gentle closed-mouth kisses at the end. If anything, Shun's head spins even more this time and he's left feeling overheated. Yuuto must realise this as they pull apart, because he tugs gently at Shun's scarf.

"What are you doing?" Shun asks, feeling a little exposed, raising an eyebrow as Yuuto pulls his coat open as well.

"Letting you breathe," Yuuto answers. He looks Shun up and down. "Besides, I wanted Yuuya to see this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shun asks, but all he gets in reply is a wink, then Yuuto is gone.

"Yuuto?" Yuuya blinks with confusion, then looks down at Shun, his cheeks colouring. "…Oh."

"Courtesy of Yuuto," Shun snorts, deciding that perhaps being exposed isn't such a bad thing when it has Yuuya looking at him like this. "Yuuto wanted you to have this too."

Yuuya's eyes go wide as Yuuto pulls him closer, but closes them as their lips meet. Shun kisses yuuya the same way Yuuto kissed him, certain that he's going to be thinking about this for a long time. 

He can feel Yuuya's lips go slack with surprise when he realises exactly what kind of kiss this is.

"Yuuto," he breathes, pulling back and looking at Shun with wonder. "He wanted to kiss me."

"Yeah," Shun murmurs, his voice low. "He did."

"Can I…" Yuuya licks his lips slowly. "I want to kiss him back."

Shun smiles at Yuuya. Cupping his cheek with a hand, Shun nods. "Of course. Just show me how."

He knows that no matter how many kisses they want to share, he'll be more than happy to pass them along.


End file.
